Limitless
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Cintaku pada Hyung itu tidak terbatas," ucap Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Yunho sabagai sang kakak menatapnya dengan wajah horror to the max.


.

.

"Cintaku pada Hyung itu tidak terbatas," ucap Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Yunho sabagai sang kakak menatapnya dengan wajah horror to the max.

.

.

Disclaimer: Kasumi tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini dan tidak memiliki apapun (?)

.

"Ini berkas terakhir yang harus anda tanda tangani."

"Baiklah. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

"Oh, sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Memangnya ada apa Yunho-ssi?"

Sang manager hanya tersenyum dengan ekspresi teduh (yang sebenarnya tidak dia sadari) yang mampu membuat sang pegawai merona. Andaikan saja sang manager masih lajang…

Ah,

Dengan kekayaan segitu banyaknya serta wajah yang begitu dipuja, tidak mungkin kalau sang manager merupakan seseorang yang masih menyandang status lajang.

Ataukah…

Mungkin dia seorang duda?

Sang pegawai segera pamit untuk keluar ruangan dengan muka yang ditutupi oleh map berwarna coklat muda. Tak sia-sia dirinya mendapatkan perkerjaan di bagian sini dan di perusahaan ini. Ketika keluar ruangan, dia segera berjalan menuju ke sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sudah siap untuk menunggu cerita dari sang pegawai baru.

"Jeongmal?! Wah…. Kau benar-benar beruntung ya! Tapi kurasa untuk hipotesismu kurang tepat. Yunho-ssi itu masih lajang lho! Dan kalau kau berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kau harus bersaing dengan-"

"Ya… ya…. Dengan banyaknya yeoja-yeoja yang bertebaran di luar sana, 'kan?" ucap gadis itu dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Pffft! Itu terlalu _mainstream_ …. Ada yang anti lho!"

"Maksudnya aku harus bersaing dengan namja juga? Shiero!"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Terus gimana kalau bukan bersaing dengan yeoja? Katanya yang _anti mainstream_ …"

"Maksudku itu-"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika muncul seseorang dengan tubuh jangkung berlari melewati lorong pekerja dengan cepatnya. Beberapa orang berusaha untuk menghindar sambil tersenyum.

"Hyyuuuunnngg!"

Pegawai yang baru diangkat beberapa hari itu hanya bisa menganga. Dalam sehari dia sudah mampu melihat dua versi 'ganteng' yang ada di dunia. Kedua versi itu berupa sifat gentle dengan aura penuh wibawa sedangkan yang satunya sangat cocok untuk yeoja-yeoja yang suka dengan namja yang lebih muda.

"Nah, itu maksudku."

"Maksudnya aku bakalan kesulitan memilih diantara kedua. Begitu ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Yang baru lewat itu namanya Shim Changmin."

"Kok beda nama keluarga? Jangan-jangan…"

"Hush! Mereka itu kakak beradik kok. Hanya saja Changmin memang sangat over-protective terhadap kakaknya. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa lulus dengan mudah."

"Hah…. Kurasa aku akan berlari ke arah adiknya saja kalau begitu… dia suka tidak yang dengan yang tipe 'Noona'?"

.

.

.

Sudah jam tiga sore ya?

Yunho sudah bersiap-siap demi telinganya yang sebentar lagi akan berdenging hebat karena dalam waktu beberapa detik…

"Hyyuuunggg!"

Benar kan?

Yunho hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika mengetahui suara beroktaf tinggi nan melengking itu terdengar sepenjuru lorong kantor. Andaikan saja dia bukan pegawai berpangkat tinggi disini mungkin dia akan kena marah bos atau bisa saja dipecat karena tidak dapat mengendalikan dongsaeng-nya yang kelewat hyper itu.

Jujur, dulu ketika keadaan belum seperti sekarang yang namanya Changmin itu benar-benar pemalu. Apakah ini bukti dari sabda seorang temannya yang bernama Yoochun itu.

Katanya, kampus dapat mengubah segalanya….

Dengan penekanan bahwa segalanya itu adalah perubahan sikap dongsaengnya.

Sikap yang dulunya sering memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya karena takut ataupun malu, kini berubah menjadi ' _i-don't-care-about-what's-people-say_ ". Manik musang Yunho sempat memicing ketika seorang pegawai memperhatikan Changmin dengan tatapan yang … uh… sulit dideskripsikan.

"Hyuunggg… hyung ini bagaimana sih? bukankah sudah diingatkan kalau mau berangkat itu sarapan dulu.. dan sekarang Hyung sudah makan apa belum?" ucap Changmin dengan mem-poutkan bibirnya. Ah… tanpa aegyo pun dia sudah terlihat imut dan mampu membuat para yeoja-yeoja di kantornya mengubah lelaki idaman mereka yang awalnya berupa lelaki penuh wibawa dan gentle menjadi 'anak' lelaki yang imut alias brondong.

Enggak kok…

Yunho enggak merasa iri kok…

Buat apa iri sama adik sendiri?

Meskipun adik satu ayah mungkin?

"Iya iya… kita akan pulang sekarang. Dan kita akan mampir di rumah makan yang biasa kita kunjungi…" ucap Yunho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah Changmin dengan maksud persuasi agar sang dongsaeng melupakan kesalahannya. Namun yang ada berupa Changmin yang menatapnya dengan mata yang tinggal segaris.

"YA! Maksudmu apa dengan ekspresi yang begituan?"

"Bilang saja Hyung mau membuatku melupakan kesalahan Hyung…." Ucap Changmin dengan nada suara alto yang membuat Yunho menghela napas panjang. Dengan cepat diraihnya tas kerjanya serta jas yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Setelah semuanya telah siap, diraihnya kerah belakang Changmin dan terjadilah adegan seorang Jung Yunho yang menyeret adiknya keluar kantor.

Dan adegan itu tidak luput dari berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang bermacam-macam. Namun hanya beberapa saja yang masuk ke telingan Yunho.

'Wah.. mereka akrab ya… coba kalau mereka tidak berstatus sebagai kakak adik..'

'Maksudmu kau menggunakan mereka untuk fantasi tak berujungmu itu? Oh God... kenapa aku berteman dengan seorang Fujoshi sepertimu?'

'Kalaupun bersaudara, bukankah mereka terlalu dekat?'

Terlalu dekat?

Oke, kali ini Yunho baru menyadari kalau diumur yang cukup 'uzur' ini Changmin masih saja lengket dengannya. Dan bukankah itu terlihat aneh?

.

.

.

" _Gwenchanayo…. Hyung akan melindungimu. Uljima ne Changmin-ah… bukankah masih ada Hyung disini? Lagipula kalau Changmin-ah nangis melulu, Appa sama Oemma tidak akan bisa tenang disana…"_

" _Hyung…"_

" _Hm?"_

.

.

.

"YA! Yunho hyuuunnnggg!"

"O-oh, mwo-ya?"

"Aish… Yunho hyung malah melamun begitu… jangan-jangan lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

"Terserah kau saja. cepatlah naik atau kutinggal," ucap Yunho singkat. Dengan senyum main-main Changmin segera naik dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi segera meluncur meninggalkan wilayah perkantoran.

Terlalu dekat…

Ya?

.

.

.

"Wah, bukankah itu Junsu-ahjussi? Ahjussi! Wah, ada Yoochun juga!"

"Ya! Mana sikap sopanmu itu?! Gini-gini aku hampir seumuran dengan Hyung-mu!"

Dan Changmin hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik Yunho.

"Lain kali ajari adikmu itu sopan santun, Yunho. Lebih baik dia tidak bertransformasi seperti dulu-dulu itu. Aku mulai meragukan kewarasannya."

"Setidaknya dia itu termasuk mahasiswa dengan banyak ide dan cukup jenius saja sudah cukup."

"Segitu dibilang cukup?! Terus lebihnya gimana?!"

.

.

.

Kkrriiieettt….

Yunho hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang tidak berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin dalam keadaan tanpa suara. Namun apa yang dia lihat jauh dari ekspetasinya. Dia yang awalnya membayangkan kalau Changmin sudah tertidur (karena ini sudah jam 12 malam) di kamarnya kini dihadapkan pada sebuah realita berupa Changmin yang masih terjaga dengan kacamata pelindung radiasi di depan computer.

"Oh, ada apa Hyung?"

Menyadari ekspresi dari sang kakak, Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Ada tugas yang cukup sulit sehingga harus dikerjakan dengan lembur hingga pagi. Sebenarnya ini tugas minggu lalu tapi karena aku mendapatkan idenya sekitar 2 hari yang lalu jadinya harus dilembur malam ini."

Changmin segera beralih ke arah layar komputernya dan tidak menyadari kalau sang kakak bergerak menuju ke samping tempat duduknya. Sebuah telapak tangan yang cukup lebar mengusap kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Hyung. Aku tahu kok."

Dan yunho segera beralih keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu kamar Changmin secara perlahan. Dengan langkah kaki yang cukup ringan dia menghampiri sepupunya yang sedang sibuk menonton berita.

"Belum tidur?"

"Hn."

"Masih mengkhawatirkan Changmin? Dia itu sudah dewasa dan mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sudah saatnya kau mencari pasangan hidup? Apa kau berharap untuk mendapatkan status bujang lapuk?"

Yunho hanya meringis mengenai lelucon yang diucapkan oleh Yoochun. Namun untuk pasangan hidup…

Entah kenapa ketika dipikir-pikir, dirinya selalu berputar-putar dengan sebuah poros yaitu sang adik. Perasaan tanggung jawab dan sayang selalu mengiringi perhatiannya kepada sang adik yang kemungkinan besar memang sudah mampu mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika 'mendengarkan' pernyataan itu…

Entah kenapa Yunho tidak rela..

Dan perasaan itu bercampur aduk dengan perasaan tidak tega untuk 'meninggalkan' Changmin.

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di bahunya.

"Sesekali pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri. Ataukah… jangan-jangan kau?!"

Yoochun sudah menunjukkan ekspresi horror sedangkan Yunho malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

"Hyyuuunnggg! Ayo sarapan…"

"Iya iya…. "

Yunho hanya bisa melangkah gontai menuju ke lantai bawah demi keselamatan telinganya yang belum berhenti berdenging. Ketika melihat Changmin yang sudah siap dengan pakaian menuju kampusnya, Yunho memandang dirinya yang kucel dengan dasi yang masih belum membentuk simpul yang pas di lehernya.

"Aisshhh…Hyung ini sudah umur berapa sih? Masak mau berangkat ke kantor masih kucel begini?ck… ck… ck.."

Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Changmin dengan lihainya membenarkan dasinya. Ketika melihat ke depan, dia melihat seorang yeoja yang dia ketahui sebagai pacarnya Yoochun melihat mereka berdua dengan aura horror dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah! Sudah selesai."

Oke,

Kali ini Yunho ikut-ikutan berpikiran horror juga. Diperhatikannya Changmin yang duduknya berseberangan dengannya. Maniak makan… otak yang cukup encer… kalau di kampus jadi pendiam…

Lengket pada Hyungnya…

Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah pertanyaan….

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Biasa saja. kemarin aku menjadi kandidat ketua himpunan jurusan."

"Akademikmu?"

"Beberapa ujian praktek memang menyulitkan. Namun setidaknya aku bisa berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai B+ ke atas."

"Apakah kau sudah punya pacar?"

"MWO?!"

"Aish! Jangan kerass-keras… aku mulai penasaran elemen apa saja yang menyusun pita suaramu itu."

"Untuk pacar…."

Sepasang mata rubah memicing demi sebuah jawaban yang diucapkan perlahan-lahan dari seorang Changmin. Diperhatikan gesture dari si lawan bicara yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu. Beberapa kali Changmin kedapatan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Untuk saat ini, satu-satu orang yang kusayangi adalah Yunho Hyung. Aku tidak ingin yang lain."

Tunggu sebentar…

Apakah tadi terdengar bunyi petir di pagi yang cukup cerah ini?

Oh, bukan,

Itu adalah suara imajiner di kepala Yunho. Oke, dia tahu kalau mereka bukanlah saudara satu ayah dan ibu. Apalagi sang Appa menikah dengan seorang wanita janda yang telah memiliki seorang anak yang terpaut tidak jauh darinya.

Dan anak itu adalah Shim Changmin yang begitu menyayangi peninggalan terakhir sang ayah dan ibu…

Berupa nama keluarga yang tidak pernah dia ubah menjadi Jung.

"Cintaku pada Hyung itu tidak terbatas," ucap Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil tersenyum. Untuk orang-orang yang memiliki peran sebagai seorang kakak tentu langsung jatuh akibat terlalu banyak menerima sikap sang adik yang terlalu cute itu.

Namun ketika perkataan Yoochun terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya….

Sungguh, Yunho memang menyayangi Changmin. Namun dalam konteks murni sebagai kakak laki-laki yang harus berperan bak seorang ayah, seorang ibu dan juga seorang kakak.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat Yunho sebagai sang kakak menatapnya dengan wajah horror to the max. apakah Changmin secara tidak langsung menyatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Yunho dalam artian lain?

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin berbicara."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Hyung terlihat begitu berbeda akhir-akhir ini?"

Yunho gelagapan. Ingin rasanya untuk bersikap _to the point_ namun yang ada berupa perasaan sayang dan tidak tega untuk melihat ekspresi Changmin yang tersakiti.

"Ne, Hyung… kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hyung terlihat seperti… menghindariku?"

'Karena perasaan yang kau miliki terlampau jauh bagiku.'

Setidaknya itulah yang ingin Yunho katakan.

"Ne Hyung… kumohon katakanlah… apakah aku pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan?"

'Aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah kesalahan ataupun tidak… aku hanya…'

"Apakah Hyung marah padaku karena tingkahku di kantor Hyung? Apakah Hyung terganggu? Apakah karena tingkahku tiap pagi? Kumohon Hyung… katakanlah…"

Yunho tercekat ketika Changmin yang awalnya menunduk menatapi lantai kini dengan gerakan secepat kilat mengangkat wajahnya. Dan mata Yunho yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan bertemu dengan mata yang penuh dengan ekspresi yang cukup membuatnya teringat akan kejadian di pemakaman dulu.

"Hyung tidak mau cerita? Apakah Hyung sangat marah padaku?"

Seketika itu Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk lawan bicaranya.

"Hyung tidak marah…"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Hanya saja…"

Bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan kalimat itu?

"Hyung menyayangimu seperti kakak menyayangi adik. Cuma itu.. pahamilah…"

Kali ini sosok yang dipeluknya menegang. Apakah dia sudah melukai perasaan dongsaeng-nya?

Namun respon berupa ucapan tidak segera dia terima….

Apakah sebegitu sakitnya?

"Hyung tahu perasaanmu, nae Dongsaeng.. tapi Hyung tidak bisa menerimanya…" ucap Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"….."

"….."

"Hyung…."

"Hn?"

"Hyung tidak berpikir yang macam-macam kan?"

Sungguh pernyataan yang jauh dari espektasi seorang Jung Yunho. Kali ini Changmin berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan sang kakak dan menatap langsung ke arah manik hitam itu….

Yang ditatap hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Changmin menatapnya horror.

"Jadi selama ini Hyung berpikiran begitu?! Aisshhhh…."

"…?..."

Changmin hanya bergidik sambil bergerak menjauh. Namun beberapa detik kemudian gelak tawa pun terdengar.

"Jadi selama ini Hyung menjauhiku karena ini? Ya Ampun , Hyung! Aku ini masih straight! Lurus selurus papan telenan di dapur!"

Otak Yunho mulai memproses input yang masuk…

Dan akhirnya hanya bisa ber- _facepalm._

"Aku sayang Hyung karena Hyung adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Mungkin Hyung bertanya-tanya dimana posisi yang lainnya. Namun di mataku, Hyung adalah satu-satunya tempat bersandar yang menopang perasaanku. Itulah kenapa aku sangat menyayangi Hyung."

Oke…

Sekarang Yunho mengerti…

Kalau sifat lengket Changmin bukanlah karena Changmin yang mencintainya. Namun karena Changmin yang memandangnya sebagai satu-satunya tumpuan dalam hidupnya.

Sambil terkekeh akibat pemikiran gilanya serta tingkah Changmin yang membuatnya introspeksi, diraihnya kepala Changmin dan dengan gerakan cepat diacaknya surai hitam itu.

"Aish... ternyata selama ini Hyung keracunan fujoshi-fujoshi yang bertebaran diluar sana… tenanglah, Hyung. Meskipun suatu hari nanti aku mendapatkan pacar untuk kucintai,Hyung tetaplah satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi…"

"Ya…ya…"

.

.

.

End (?)

.

.

Author's note:

Oke, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kasumi nulis di fandom 'screenplay'. Jadi mianheyo dengan kekurangan disana sini. Kasumi sebenarnya punya kebiasaan untuk memberikan dialek Negara asal karakter. Namun karena sudah lupa beberapa kalimat akibat termakan usia, jadilah beberapa typo tak terbenarkan (?). sekali lagi mianhe buat ketidaknyamanannya.

Untuk review, kritik , saran dan flame akan selalu Kasumi terima karena bisa dibilang Kasumi masih 'Newbie ting-ting' di fandom ini (meskipun sudah lama 'ngerti' Korea).

See you in my next fanfiction…..^_^


End file.
